gtafandomcom-20200222-history
100% Completion in GTA III
To get 100% in Grand Theft Auto III you need to complete all the things listed here. Portland Story Missions The Introduction * Give Me Liberty Luigi Goterelli * Luigi's Girls * Don't Spank Ma Bitch Up * Drive Misty For Me * Pump Action Pimp * The Fuzz Ball Joey Leone * Mike Lips Last Lunch * Farewell 'Chunky' Lee Chong * Van Heist * Cipriani's Chauffeur * Dead Skunk in the Trunk * The Getaway Toni Cipriani * Taking Out the Laundry * The Pick-Up * Salvatore's Called a Meeting * Triads and Tribulations * Blow Fish Salvatore Leone * Chaperone * Cutting the Grass * Bomb Da Base: Act I * Last Requests 8-Ball * Bomb Da Base: Act II Staunton Island Story Missions Asuka Kasen * Sayonara Salvatore * Under Surveillance * Paparazzi Purge * Payday For Ray * Two-Faced Tanner Kenji Kasen * Kanbu Bust Out * Grand Theft Auto * Deal Steal * Shima * Smack Down Ray Machowski * Silence The Sneak * Arms Shortage * Evidence Dash * Gone Fishing * Plaster Blaster * Marked Man Donald Love * Liberator * Waka-Gashira Wipeout * A Drop In The Ocean * Grand Theft Aero * Escort Service * Decoy * Love's Disappearance Asuka Kasen * Bait * Espresso-2-Go! * S.A.M. * Ransom Shoreside Vale Story Missions Catalina * The Exchange Pay-Phone Missions Marty Chonks * The Crook * The Thieves * The Wife * Her Lover El Burro * Turismo * I Scream, You Scream * Trial By Fire * Big 'N' Veiny King Courtney * Bling-Bling Scramble * Uzi Rider * Gangcar Round-Up * Kingdom Come D-Ice * Uzi Money * Toyminator * Rigged to Blow * Bullion Run * Rumble Off-Road Missions * Patriot Playground * Multistorey Mayhem * A Ride in the Park * Gripped! Remote Controlled Vehicle Missions * Diablo Destruction * Mafia Massacre * Casino Calamity * Rumpo Rampage Vehicle Missions * Paramedic (Level 12, save 78 patients) * Firefighter (Extinguish 60 fires, 20 on each island) * Vigilante (Kill 60 criminals, 20 on each island) * Taxi Driver (Complete a number of 100 fares) Import/Export * Emergency Vehicle Import/Export Crane * Industrial Import/Export Garage List (Portland) * Suburban Import/Export Garage List (Shoreside Vale) Others * Collect 100 Hidden Packages * Complete 20 Rampages * Complete 20 Unique Jumps Notes * After completing Last Requests, any remaining missions for Luigi Goterelli, Joey Leone and Toni Cipriani will be permanently disabled, preventing the player from achieving 100% completion. * After completing Waka-Gashira Wipeout, any remaining missions for Kenji Kasen will be permanently disabled, also preventing the player from achieving 100% completion. * The player must complete the mission Smack Down before the missions Waka-Gashira Wipeout and Two-Faced Tanner, and those before the mission Grand Theft Aero. Otherwise those missions cannot be played and therefore 100% cannot be reached. * Unlike in succeeding Grand Theft Auto games, there are no rewards at 100% completion, but there are lots of weapons, police bribes, armor, health, and an adrenaline pill as rewards in the safehouses after the completion of certain missions. Category:100%